This invention relates to bracelets worn on the wrist or ankle. More specifically, the invention is directed to the construction of an inexpensive self-locking and disposable bracelet for containing an insect repellant. Various arrangements for bracelets which may be worn as jewelry or to support a wrist watch or other article of jewelry are known. Such bracelets are relatively expensive and do not lend themselves for use where an inexpensive and disposable bracelet is required, as in the case where the bracelet is intend to contain an insect repellant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,148 to Partridge for a wrist watch strap discloses a stitchless watch band having a tongue section and a buckle section. The buckle section has a barb and a series of elongated rounded openings to form the buckle strap section of a wrist band. The wrist band requires a separate buckle and is not a one-piece construction. A barb and slot arrangement is provided for fastening the buckle to the strap but it is not suitable for securing the band on the wrist.
Also known in the art are constructions of straps for wrapping around and securing various materials. British Patent No. 1,023,438 for Improvements in or Relating to cable Clamps explains the construction of a cable holding strap molded from a plastic material such as polyethylene. The clamp has a guide opening at one end and a barb at the other. There is a single elongated opening between the guide opening and the barb. Unlike a wrist band, in use the strap is passed through the guide to form a first loop around a cable and a second loop around a wire is then made by inserting the barb into the elongated opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,644 to Rowley for a Strap Hanger discloses a strap which can be molded from high density polyethylene. The strap has barbs at both ends and one or more slots to enable the strap to accommodate various sizes of bundles of wires, pipes and the like which are to be tied. The slots are partially elongated with rounded corners but have widened portions at one or both ends. U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,613 to Sato for a Fastener discloses a binding strap for loose leaves. Diagonal slots are provided near one end of the fastener for receiving a barb on the opposite end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,536 to Moshofsky for a Marker for Buried Objects discloses a device in the nature of a strap to be looped around a wire so that the wire can be located. The strap has an elongated opening with rounded ends. A collapsible tongue is inserted into the opening to secure the marker. U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,932 to Caley for a Hair Curler or Waver discloses various rubber strips each of which has a barb at one end, an opening at the other end and a slit between the ends.
British patent specification 346,341 for Improvements in Band Clip or Like Fasteners discloses various fasteners having rectangular and T-shaped slots for receiving a barbed end. Each slot has rectangular corners. In one embodiment multiple barbs are employed to accommodate various sizes. French patent no. 1,086,297 discloses a fastener having a barbed end and an opposite apertured end.
None of the foregoing designs provides for a bracelet which can be fabricated from a light weight plastic in a single molding process without extrusion to yield an inexpensive, comfortable and secure bracelet.